


Jack Frost Week Day 2: Barefoot

by bucky483



Series: Jack Frost Week [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Human AU, Jack Frost Week, and fluffy socks, never give me cookies because this is what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky483/pseuds/bucky483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's bare feet are not appreciated in the flat. Koz decides to change this using any method he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost Week Day 2: Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Frost Week day two, and the prompt is 'Barefoot'.  
> Thank you for reading!

He didn't care that they were fluffy, or that they matched his hoodie. He was not wearing the damn slipper socks.

Walking around Koz's flat barefoot was fine, for him. But, according to the older man, getting into bed with bare feet was somehow wrong. How was Jack supposed to know how high the man could jump when his feet accidentally brushed Koz's back? But no, apparently living in the flat came with a whole new set of rules, and one of those rules was to wear the bloody socks.  
"No. It's not happening. There is nothing at all wrong with walking around barefoot. As a race, we have managed for millions of years without fluffy sock... things."

Jack had unlocked the front door after a long day and was greeted with Koz standing in the kitchen, holding a Marks and Spencer's bag.

"I bought them especially for you, they've even got glitter."

Jack was praying that Koz did not see the involuntary jolt of excitement that ran through him at the prospect of glitter. He sighed and dropped his bag, wondering over to wear his partner was standing to get a better look at the socks.

This was going to end one of two ways: Jack would wear the socks begrudgingly, but with the promise of some amazing sex (and no shivering on Koz's behalf), or he would be tackled to the ground and the socks would be forcibly applied. Obviously, Koz wanted the former, but the prospect of seeing the frosty bastard he decided to fall in love with on the floor squirming was slightly appealing. He smiled sweetly as Jack prised the bag from his fingers, jolted back into reality by the younger man. Jack took a moment to examine the socks, holding them as if they were about to sprout legs and run off. He raised his eyebrow slowly, and stared at the taller man.

"What's in it for me?"

For some reason, Jack was surprised at how fast he was being chased into the bedroom.


End file.
